Series A
Series A comes with Colour Change drums and Special Edition Light Up Trash! There are 2 Ultra Rare line in this Series. First Ultra Rare line: Buggy Games which make a crackling sound when you squish it. The other Ultra Rare line is Cruddy Cartoons, but they have nothing special about them. The Rusty Jewellery feel like Rusty Jewellery (obviously). The Collectors guide in the 30 pack is a big poster, but in the rest of the packs they are normal size. Packs *Foil Bag *2 Pack *5 Pack *Explode-o pack *12 Pack *30 Pack The Explode-o pack explodes when put in hot water. The explosion is big so water will fly everywhere. 30 Pack is a special pack. It includes 2 visible Exclusive Trashie and in every 25 packs made there is a Limited Edition put in. There are only 10,000 made of these. Playsets and accessories *Trash Compactor *Ooze Raceslide *Trash Racers *Bum-per Cars Trash Compactor is an accessory and a playset. It consists of 2 grey walls that you can push together to squash your Trashies. The walls also open up so you can store your Trashies. It comes with 2 Exclusive Trashies, Squashed Salami and Deflated Ball. Ooze Slide is an..... Ooze Slide. It is 1m tall and it comes with a slide and 1 litre of thin ooze (thick ooze will make the Trashie stuck). Roll your Trashies off the top of the slide, and it will get stuck in ooze. There are 2 lanes so you can race a friend. Additional ooze can be bought for $5 for 1 litre. There are 2 Exclusive Trashies included, Oozey Octopus and Grime Slime. Trash Racers are Trashed up vehicles. There are 8 vehicles to collect. They need batteries and are remote controlled. You race your vehicles, and do cool stunts with them! There are 5 plugs inside the vehicle so you can see your Trashies while they're driving! Bum-Per Cars are remote control bumper cars made by Moose. The cars are made to withstand bumps. There are 10 Bum-Per Cars to collect, and 20 exclusive Trashies. There is an arena included in the Starter Pack. You are supposed to put 2 Bum-Per Cars in the arena and try to knock the opponent off the arena. You can also hit the Bum-Per car in the rear and the Trashie inside will eject and make a BOOOINNNNGGGGG!! sound. Whoever stays in the arena or still has their Trashie in the car wins. The Grubz *Spice Cream *Broken Biscuit *Globstopper (SE) *Crunchy Cake *Boggy Banana *Yuck Yoghurt *Tainted Tofu *Savoury Sweets *Cruddy Crab *Grimeapple *Barf Beans *Tough Turkey *Shocky Chocky Hard Rubbish *Phoney Phone *Cracked Computer *Toxic Trash (SE) *Reek-Fridgerator *Tough Tissue *Stale Mail *Rusty Robot *Dodgy Dynamite *Trash TV Bin-Sects *Slimipede *Sting Beetle *Squashed Spider (SE) *Terrible Termite *Squish Worm *Slobber Snail Bin Critters *Clucky Chicken *Ickidna (SE) *Revolting Rat *Reeking Raven *Splatypus *Smelly Salmon *Peever Beaver *Pee Wee Buggy Games *Wee You *Pee S Pee *Hex-Box360 *Batman: the Fart Knight *Dribblenauts *Mario Fart 7 *Need for Peed *Fakemon (SE) *Mon-Spewno Cruddy Cartoons *Spongeglob *Pooperman *Pik-A-Poo''' (SE)''' *Barf-field *Smelmo Rusty Jewellery *Drab Diamond (10) *Gunk Gold (50) *Sharp Silver (100) *Nopalescent Opal (500) *Rusty Ring (1000) *Waste Watch (10,000) Juice (Joke Team) *Grot Hopper juice *Gobbles juice *Septix juice *Pus Plop juice *Gutterfly juice *Bin Bros juice *Maggot Meatball juice *Mucky Maggot juice *Feral Fly juice *Buried Burrito juice *Rotten Apple Juice juice Exclusive Apple *Midget apple *Mini apple *Small apple *Normal apple *Big apple *Humongous apple *Green apple *Red apple *Orange apple *Worm-inside-an-apple Trivia *This is the first Series to introduce Buggy Games and Cruddy Cartoons. *This is the first Series to have an Ultra Rare line with nothing special about them. *Barf-field and Smelmo was suggested by a contributor on the Trash Pack Fan Wiki *Some Buggy Games are from K-Zone, a magazine. *Need for Peed was the Trashies fan's favourite Series A Trashie because of it's awfully funny description: 'Race for the Barfroom! Will you make it in time?' *Drab Diamond is the rarest Limited Edition Trashie ever, with only 10 made. Category:Series A Category:Series Category:Dani3204